Werder Forever?
by Werder-Fan
Summary: Lest die Geschichte doch einfach, ich möchte nichts vorneweg verraten. Muhahahaha… keine Angst, es sind auch die heutigen WerderStars vertreten


Lest die Geschichte doch einfach, ich möchte nichts vorneweg verraten.

(Muhahahaha… keine Angst, es sind auch die heutigen Werder-Stars vertreten)

**Ein Tag wie jeder andere (Prolog)**

Dies ist die Geschichte von Nicolas Bauer, einen 19 jährigen noch Pubertierenden Jungen Mann, dessen größter Traum es ist später einmal ein berühmter Profikicker zu werden.

Wir begingen an einem Tag der wie jeder andere zu sein scheint…

PIEP+

Noch im Halbschlaf warf ich meinen Wecker an die Wand, der mich schon wieder aus dem schönsten Traum geholt hat. In meinen Träumen bin ich ein Profikicker, alle Menschen lieben mich, sogar in der Nationalmannschaft bin ich vertreten. Doch leider muss ich jeden morgen schmerzlich feststellen, dass alles nun doch nur wieder ein Traum war.

Für alle die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Nicolas, meine Freunde nennen mich Nico, und ich mache zurzeit meinen Abschluss auf dem Sportgymnasium Bremens.

Dort konnte ich meinem größten Hobby nachgehen, Fussball spielen. Zurzeit spiele ich noch für die U23, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eines Tages meinen Traum erfüllen kann und in den Profikader aufgenommen werde.

„Schatz", sagte meine besorgte Mum, die mich gerade aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte, „du musst langsam mal aufstehen sonst kommst du zu spät zur Schule."

Es war jeden Tag das gleiche, nicht einmal für fünf Minuten konnte ich meine Ruhe genießen. Wieder einmal genervt rief ich ihr etwas zurück, dass sie darauf hinwies, das ich gleich kommen werde und sie mich bis dahin in Ruhe lassen sollte. Müde rieb ich mir den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen und stand aus meinem Bett auf. Ich ging zum Kleiderschrank, entnahm mir ein paar Socken, meine Lieblingsshorts und die alten Klamotten vom Vortag und ging mit diesen in das Bad, dass gleich neben meinem Zimmer war. Frisch angezogen und fertig geduscht, verlies ich das Bad und ging den Flur entlang Richtung Küche. Schon im Flur roch ich dass meine Mum mein Lieblingsgericht zubereitete, mit Marmelade gefüllte Waffeln. „Hmmm womit habe ich denn so was verdient, fragte ich sie sobald ich die Küche erreicht hatte und mich hungrig an den gedeckten Tisch begab. „Ich möchte dir doch einfach auch mal etwas Gutes tun, sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern zu mir bevor sie den Teller mit den Waffeln auf meinem Platz abstellte." Ich bedankte mich noch durch einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss bei ihr und begann gierig die gefüllten Waffeln zu essen. In der Zwischenzeit schmierte sie mir die Brote für die Schule zurecht und verstaute den Apfel sicher in meiner Schultasche. Kaum hatte ich aufgegessen, klingelte es schon an der Tür. „Oh Max ist schon da, kam es aus meinem Munde während ich mir den Mund säuberte an dem noch Marmeldenreste hingen. Mit diesen Worten packte ich meinen Ranzen, bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte zur Tür an der Max schon ungeduldig wartete. „Morgen, na heute so eilig?", begrüßte ich ihn und zog die Tür hinter mir zu. Er klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und meinte nur: „Wirst du noch früh genug erfahren." Oh man wie ich so eine Geheimnistuerei hasste…

**1. Kapitel Eine nette Überraschung**

Es war ein Montagmorgen und die Sonne strahlte schon aus allen Winkeln auf mich und Max herunter.

Wie ich es doch hasst wenn er mir etwas verheimlichte, meistens hieß dass etwas Gutes auf mich wartete, doch heute hatte ich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Schweigend liefen wir den altbekannten Schulweg entlang. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen was er mir verheimlichte.

Stand vielleicht jemand aus meiner Klasse auf mich? Nein das würde ER doch nicht vor MIR wissen, grübelte ich, oder war heute ein bedeutendes Spiel? So etwas würde wirklich zu

mir passen. Schon öfters hätte ich wegen meiner Dusselei ein Spiel verpasst, aber Max hat mich zum Glück immer wieder daran erinnert. Man könnte sagen ich wäre ohne Max wirklich aufgeschmissen.

Aber für so etwas waren ja beste Freunde da!

Von weitem sah ich schon das Dach unserer Schule emporragen. „Du, sagte Max." Neugierig blickte ich ihn an, vielleicht würde er es mir sagen, er konnte noch nie lange etwas für sich Geheim halten, schon gar nicht wenn ich es wissen wollte. „Gib heute dein bestes." Wie mehr hat er nicht zu sagen?

Noch verwirrter als vorher sah ich ihn an. Was hatte das denn bitte zu bedeuten? Max konnte manchmal schon wirklich komisch sein. „Hab ich schon wieder ein Spiel vergessen, fragend versuchte ich auf die Lösung meiner wirren Gedanken zu kommen.

Max lachte kurz auf und betrachtete mich amüsiert. „So könnte man es sagen."

Boah ich war kurz vorm austicken, wenn er so weiter macht wird er es irgendwann zu spüren bekommen mich dumm sterben zu lassen. Warum will er es mit denn einfach nicht sagen? Was für einen Grund sollte er haben es vor mir zu verheimlichen? Ich konnte mir einfach keinen Reim draus bilden.

Doch länger konnte ich auch nicht drüber nachdenken, denn schon hatten wir das hohe und altsteinerne Schulhaus erreicht.

Wieder einmal schweigend gingen wir in unseren Klassenraum. Dort wartete schon unser Mathelehrer Herr Binks, der in seinem Notenbuch nach Prüflingen sucht. Wir setzten uns auf unsere Plätze und packten unsere Unterlagen aus. Schon ertönte ein schrilles Klingeln und alle erhoben sich synchron von ihren Plätzen, so auch ich und Max. „Guten Morgen, brummte unser Lehrer, der mit stolzer Brust vor der Klasse stand." „Guten Morgen, rief die Klasse wie im Chor zu ihm." Er nickte kurz, als Zeichen das wir uns setzen konnten. Danach schaute er noch einmal in sein Heft, sah kurz auf und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf mich. Der Tag ging echt gut los, erst das Geheimnis von Max und jetzt komm ich auch noch mündlich in meinem „Lieblingsfach" dran. Schwer schluckte ich, stand letztendlich auf und begab mich nach vorne an die Tafel. Wie ich es hasste vor der Klasse zu stehen und zu präsentieren wie dumm ich doch bin. Ich bin echt das Lieblingsopfer von Binks, so viele mündliche Noten wie ich bei ihm jedes Jahr bekam, hatte keiner aus meiner Klasse. Was mache ich nur immer falsch?

Er guckte mich amüsiert an, während er mir die erste Aufgabe stellte, ich nahm die Kreide in die Hand und begann die Aufgabe an die Tafel zu schreiben. Sie war wie immer überaus schwer, kaum im Kopf rechenbar aber was sollte dagegen tun? Ich konnte mich jetzt schlecht auf meinen Platz setzen und mir eine 6 einfangen, das würde meiner Note schaden, die jetzt schon nicht erfreulich aussah und ich möchte nicht als Loser dastehen. Also versuchte ich nun diese Aufgabe zu lösen, zum Glück bekam ich Hilfe von Tobi, dem Mathegenie aus unserer Klasse. Er flüsterte mir immer zu was ich nun zu rechnen hatte, wenn Binks mal unaufmerksam war und der Klasse vorführen wollte, dass ich keinen Plan hatte. Nachdem ich dann doch ein Ergebnis heraushatte, guckte er mich verdutzt an und schaute in seinem Buch nach. Noch immer bekam er kein Wort heraus, schließlich sagte er: „Richtig, vollständig ohne Fehler, dann murmelte er noch, kannst dich setzen." Gesagt getan, erleichtert und zufrieden setzte ich mich neben Max nieder. Der guckte mich genauso erstaunt an: „Wie hast du das nur geschafft?" „Tja das bleibt mein Geheimnis, erwiderte ich." Ich würde es ihm bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden, dass das alles Tobis verdienst ist, nachdem er so gemein zu mir gewesen war. Unzufrieden sah er mich an, er konnte mit diesem Blick einem schon Angst bereiten.

Herr Binks entfernte mein Ergebnis von der Tafel und schrieb die neue Überschrift an. Normalerweise hatten Max und ich jede Stunde Spaß aber heute war doch irgendwie alles anders als sonst. Die ganze Stunde über redete er kein Wort mehr mit mir sondern sah nervös andauernd auf die Uhr. Was war denn heute nur los? Dann ertönte endlich die erlösende Schulklingel und rasch packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen. Jetzt hätten wir erst einmal Fußballtraining 2 Stunden lang, jeden Tag freute ich mich darauf, so auch heute. Max eilte schon zu unserem Spind und schnappte sich unsere Sportbeutel, drückte mir meinen in die Hand und verschwand ohne ein Wort zu sagen. War er mir etwa immer noch böse wegen vorhin? In aller Ruhe ging ich zu der Umkleide, drinnen angekommen war alles ruhig. Jeder saß konzentriert auf seiner Bank, keiner redete ein Wort. Das war noch schlimmer als würde das Saison entscheidende Spiel auf uns warten. Warum ticken heute alle so aus?

Nun setzte ich mich schließlich zu meinem Platz auf dem mein Trikot hing, die Nummer 9, hinten stand groß die Zahl, darunter Bauer geschrieben. Es war wie jedes Werder Trikot in den Farben grün und weiß, ich war stolz träger eines solchen Trikots zu sein. Noch immer war alles ruhig, gelassen zog ich mein Shirt und Hose aus und zog die Trainingsklamotten über. Dann kramte ich noch aus meiner Tasche meine roten Fußballschuhe. Wie jedes mal zog ich zuerst den linken, dann den rechten an. Ich war wohl schon wie jeder Profi ein bisschen Abergläubisch was das betrifft. Dann kam auch schon unser Trainer in die Kabine, auch er sah sehr angespannt und nervös aus. Was konnte denn nur unseren Trainer aus der Ruhe bringen? War ich der einzige Trottel hier der nicht bescheid wusste?

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schwenkte seinen Blick durch den Raum, dann begann er mit seiner Rede: „Ich weiß ihr fiebert schon seit dem ersten Tag auf dieser Schule diesen Tag entgegen, nun ist es soweit. Seit 10 Jahren kenn ich euch schon nun, weiß alle eure Stärken und Schwächen und ich kann euch schon jetzt verraten das es nur für wenige reichen wird. Vielleicht werden 5 Mann angenommen, das wäre aber schon zu viel. Also Jungs strengt euch an und gebt euer bestes." Damit war seine Rede beendet und ich wusste immer noch nicht was das alles nun zu bedeuten hatte. Schließlich entschloss ich zu meinem Trainer zu gehen und zu fragen was denn los sei: „Coach, ich weiß ich hab wieder mal gepennt. Aber könnten sie mir bitte verraten was heute los ist." Er guckte mich stutzig an, dass hatte er nun doch nicht erwartet, schnell fing er sich wieder und erklärte mit barschem Ton: „Das du nie aufpassen kannst Bauer, heute spielt ihr gegen die erste Mannschaft von Werder Bremen und ein Talentscout ist dabei, der sich Leute raussuchen wird die einen Profivertrag bekommen." Mit offenem Mund sah ich ihn an, dass kann doch nicht sein ernst sein. Ich werde gleich gegen die Profis, meine Idole spielen und dann sitzt auch noch ein Talentscout und pickt sich die besten aus uns heraus. In mir wurde alles steif, ich konnte mich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen, dann wurde ich nach draußen gezogen und wir marschierten auf den Fußballplatz, auf dem schon der Schiedsrichter wartete. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite liefen gerade alle Bremen ein, jeder Profi war dabei. Max drückte mir noch schnell die Kapitänsbinde in die Hand, die ich rasch überstreifte. In meiner jetzigen Verfassung kann ich doch nicht die Aufgabe des Kapitäns übernehmen! Ich musste aber wohl oder übel, denn außer mir gibt es keinen Zeitkapitän. Neben dem Schiedsrichter blieben wir stehen, so auch die Bremen. Nun stand ich Torsten Frings gegenüber, gab ihm die Hand. Es war wie jedes mal die gleiche Tortur wir entschieden auf welcher Seite wer spielt, gaben den Schiedsrichtern die Hand und wünschten uns ein faires Spiel. Ich zeigte den Jungs unsere Seite, wir würden Anstoß haben. Schnell bildeten wir einen Kreis und motivierten uns noch ein letztes Mal bevor sich jeder auf seine Position begab.


End file.
